The invention relates to a discovery boat having an observation cabin which is disposed below the surface of the water and has large format observation windows facing to the side and forwards.
A known discovery boat of this type has a relatively wide hull with an observation cabin, which is submerged into the water, leading off in a downwards direction from it. In the rear region, the hull becomes wider, with ballast tanks being formed.